Perks of being the Seventh Guild Master
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: It is all about Erza versus the paperworks. Let the battle begins. Rated T for safety. No pairings. Pure crack one shot.
1. I Did Not Sign Up For This

**Summary:** It is all about Erza versus the paperworks. Let the battle begins.

 **Pairing:** No particular pairing. Pure crack.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® Hiro Mashima

 **Genre:** Comedy

 **Warning:** OOC within the boundary of reason. **SLIGHT SPOILER AHEAD.** You have been warned!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Looking at the stacks of papers filed inside the room meant for all the Masters of Fairy Tail guild, Erza couldn't help but to sigh in exasperation.

She's fully much aware of the— _destructive_ tendencies of her guild mates but seeing all these stacks of damage bills, complaint waivers and whatnot in front of her, let's just say that Erza is starting to regret accepting the title as the Guild Master.

Sighing Erza grabbed one stack of papers and started scanning it.

Complaints to Team Natsu's group.

 _Erza's shoulders twitched._

Damage bills to Team Natsu's group.

 _Cue throbbing angry vein on the forehead here._

Lawsuit waivers against Team Natsu's group.

Suddenly, Erza threw the papers on the floor. "What the hell do they think they're doing?!" she screamed.

The stack of files are all about the complaints against Team Natsu who just had their recent assignment in the neighboring town. The task was to simply stop the illegal guild who was harassing the poor citizens of Orange Town for months. The amount of payment caught Lucy's attention (she was complaining about the payment for this month's apartment rent), and hastily grabbed the sheet of paper from the bulletin before tagging Natsu, Happy and Gray with her.

But it seems that the Team Natsu did more than 'stopping' them and had caused more damage to the Town than the illegal guild members has done before.

"They destroyed half of the fricking town, for Pete's sake!" Erza was so close of pulling out her red hair in frustration.

Then there was a soft knock before Levy entered the room cautiously. Armed with freshly new stack of paper works. No doubt the same paper works like the others.

Levy, who turned into Erza's secretary, laughed nervously before leaving the said stack on the floor joining the others and immediately escaped from the room fearing that Erza would turn her anger on her.

Erza groaned and rubbed her palms against her face. When she accepted the title, she could not remember signing up for this.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"E-Erza..." Levy nervously poke her head through the door.

With a large eye bags and dark circle under her eyes, Erza lifted her head from the desk.

"Don't tell me—"

And lo and behold, as she had suspected another stack of accursed paper works in Levy's arms.

 _Cue throbbing vein here._

"Who the hell is it this time?" Erza hissed dangerously.

"L-Laxus and his team." Levy gulped nervously.

Erza eyed the stack of papers dangerously. This probably has thousands of pages depending on the height of the stack. "The hell did they do? Destroyed the whole city or something?"

"S-sort of—"

Erza groaned.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"NOW WHAT?!"

"G-Gajeel-kun and Lilly..."

Erza tiredly slumped her upper body across her office desk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Please tell me it is not what I think it is. Please tell me it is not what I think it is. _Please tell me it is not—_ "

"Jet and Droy..."

Erza was so close of loosing her sanity just merely looking at these paperworks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Spare me. _Please!_ "

"Juvia went homicidal when a girl tried to flirt with Gray..."

And then Erza curled her body under the desk and cried. "Why me?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **What the effin' hell?!** "

"Team Natsu."

"B-but... BUT...!"

"Team Natsu."

Suddenly there was a sound of a forehead repeatedly hitting the surface of the wooden desk.

"This." _Thud._ "Cannot." _Thud_. "Be." _Thud._ "Happening." _Thud._ "To." _Thud._ "Me." _Thud._

Levy eyed Erza sympathetically.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

With half of her sanity disappeared along with the unceasing increase of the stack of paperworks, Erza solemnly stared outside the window of her office and bluntly ignoring the papers surrounding her desk.

When Erza became the Guild Master, most of them gave her a jealous gaze. Obviously, the fools were expecting unlimited power and authory if you became a Master of a guild, what they don't know is that becoming a Master also means accepting these ridiculous amount of paperworks.

Countless of times, she wanted to tie her guildmates inside the guild to avoid them destroying half of their assignment's place. Every _goddamn_ time they went for a mission, might it be a simple task or not, they mostly end up destroying the whole place which cause for more paperworks for Erza.

"Ahh~ today is so beautiful~..." She mused. _'Too bad I cannot go outside to enjoy the sunshine because of these accursed paperworks.'_

It seems such a long time when their previous Guild Master Makarov (whom they have successfully rescued from the enemies' side by the way) officially handed the title to her, when in reality it was just three months ago.

Erza blinked thinking about the Elderly Master.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Three months ago.**_

 _"I am now passing to you the position of Guild Master, Erza." He said with a very serious face while handing her down a stack of papers._

 _"I know that you will be a good Master to your guild mates." He added another stack of papers while the grin on his face grew further._

'These papers are kind of getting heavy now.' _The red haired young lady inwardly said while attempting to focus on her Master._

 _Erza doesn't like how Master Makarov eagerly grabbed his cape from the hook after that. "Fairy Tail will be in good hands now Erza— no, Seventh Master."_

 _Erza blinked when Makarov openly and happily skipped his way towards the door, but before finally leaving the room he turned to Erza with his face pleasantly glowing in happiness. "Good luck, my child." Erza swore the corner of his teeth let out a soft 'ting'._

 _"I'm finally free~~~!" Master Makarov sang happily tapping his shoes together._

 _"M-Master..." Was only the thing she said when she was left alone inside the office. Why does this stack of papers gets heavier and heavier by the minute?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Present time!**_

"Master... You sneaky son of a bitch..." Erza muttered to herself.

Now, among the guild members, Erza is one of those who have high respect to their previous Master but with this disturbing feeling that she had been unknowingly cheated by the old man she couldn't help to curse him.

Levy knocked on the door for umpteenth time today as usual bringing in more paperworks. But Erza did not even bother to look at her, she kept her eyes at the window admiring the serene scene outside while mentally planning of how to torture her nakama. And she would enjoy torturing them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner:** Whoops! Who said being a Master is all about power? Hahaha Sabrina is going crazy!

 **Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.**

 _-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


	2. The Great Escape

**Summary:** Time to beat her high score in Tap-Tap Bird. And while she was at it, she mentally listed down different ways to escape her incoming paper works.

 **Pairing:** No particular pairing. Pure crack.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro; Flappy Bird® by dotGEARS; the spell usde below came from the movie 'Cinderella'; disclaimers to the song used in the story

 **Genre:** Comedy

 **Warning:** An obvious OOC-ness of the characters but it was all due to the story plot. You have been warned!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erza, the unhappy and very pissed off seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail, was busy playing Flappy Bird on her lacrimal phone. She was sick and tired of pretending of doing these damn paper works diligently like how should a good Guild Master be doing, so she resigned herself in beating her 56 points high score in Flappy Bird.

But when her brain started replaying those boring days she was locked up in her office signing and signing and signing those blasted papers, she got distracted about the horrid memories that she accidentally hit her bird in one of the green pipes leaving her with the score of 21.

"Dang it," she muttered before restarting the game again.

While playing, her mind keeps on replaying the complain words written on the papers.

 _Complains of Gajeel nearly choking a man to death because he thought the man was flirting with Levy._

 **Her bird hit the pipe again and her score is 15 points.**

 _Lawsuit filed against Gray when he suddenly stripped all of his clothes in the middle of the wedding ceremony of the Mayor's daughter of Rave Town; eventually disturbing the solemn atmosphere of the ceremony not to mention stealing the affection of the bride._

 **Score: 12 point.**

 _A complain from the family of the client when his son came home with aqua phobia when Juvia scared the wits out of the client when he tried hitting on her._

 **Score: 9 points**

 _A complaint waiver about the destruction of properties against Natsu and Happy._

 **Score: 5 points**

Erza, having enough of remembering the details of the reports, slammed her phone on the table. "Okay, that's it. I'm going out!" She exclaimed before she jumped off her chair.

Too much stress is starting to build up in her and so finally she decided to go out, stroll down the streets of Magnolia Town, smell the fresh air, eat some food and most especially, escape her paper works.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

While walking down hallway connecting the wing, where her office was located, with the main hall of the guild; Erza surveyed their newest guild building. The structure of the building was recorded as yet the largest building in comparison to their previous guild.

Now it can accommodate their increasing guild members and it also have space for cafeteria, entertainment (aside from the public pool), infirmary, archive or library, study hall and few bedrooms for their members to sleep in.

Musing about the steadily progressing of their guild, Erza blinked when she heard commotions inside the library down the hallway to her right. She could hear rushed footsteps, shouting and crying coming from that room. Feeling that something is wrong with the occupants of the library, Erza hurriedly walk towards it.

The red haired guild Master slammed the door open revealing a panicking Lucy and Happy and— _a sobbing Natsu?!_

"What is happening here?"

Lucy and Happy snapped their head towards Erza and immediately leaped to Erza and cried for help. "Erza help us! Natsu... There is something wrong with him!" Lucy pleaded, tears mixing with her brown eyes.

Erza turned her attention to Natsu when the salmon head began howling.

"What in the?!"

Natsu dramatically clutched his head with both hands and begun screaming in very depressed expression, "MY LIFE IS SO MESSED UP! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS WORLD ANYMORE!"

"Natsu! What the hell is wrong with you?" Erza was starting to panic as well.

This would be the first time to see a thoroughly depressed Natsu, who was normally cheerful and energetic, and it was completely out-of-character for Natsu to scream in agony like this.

"Did you know that in the end we are all going to die?"

Happy gripped Lucy's lower leg, "I don't want anyone to die, though."

Natsu listlessly smiled at his Exheed cat, "No need to be afraid of death, Happy, it's a relief to this horrible world."

"Natsu is scaring me." Lucy whimpered and shivered while hiding behind Erza.

"Happy. Explain. Now." Erza demanded while still eyeing the emotionally unstable Natsu, who is now curled up on the floor and whispering very depressing words. _'I'm also starting to feel depress now.'_ Erza thought inwardly and she grimaced at the thought of suddenly wishing to see their usually boisterous and loud Natsu.

"Since you banned Team Natsu from taking any mission for one week, Natsu got bored and said he wants to explore the new guild so he ended up here in the library. Lucy and I found him holding a paper before he began getting all emotional and depress on us."

Does that mean this is all her fault? She only wants to lessen her paper works, dang it!

Erza blinked, like she just noticed something. "You said that Natsu was holding a paper, right?"

Lucy and Happy nodded together.

"Maybe we can find some clues on the paper. We'll have to grab it and take it Levy!"

"I HATE LIFE!" Natsu comically screamed startling the trio.

"Natsu! Snap out of it already!" Lucy wailed at her best friend.

Erza and Lucy jumped towards the paper that Natsu was holding. Happy flew behind his human partner and grabbed him from his shirt behind when the Fire Dragon Slayer was about to attack Lucy and Erza. "No! Stop that Natsu!"

Natsu began wagging his arms and legs in attempt to remove himself from Happy's grip. Lucy, on the other hand, cheered when she was able to snatch the paper from Natsu's grip. "I got the paper, Erza— KYAA!" Natsu accidentally kicked Lucy on her head in between his struggle to unbind himself.

"Lucy!" Happy and Erza exclaimed together.

The guild master was about to help Lucy when the blonde suddenly jumped on her feet and turned to Natsu with an unusual but amazingly scary glare adorning her pretty face. "THAT HURT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Happy and Erza begun to pale while watching the used-to-be a demure and classy Lucy turned into homicidal while screaming very vulgar and censored-worthy words as she was fighting the emotional Natsu.

"I hope you realize how much you're hurting me."

"DIE BASTARD!"

"This is getting out of hand," mumbled the seventh Master.

"Lucy is so scary."

Lucy and Natsu stopped their fighting before they both turned their attention to Happy and Erza. Natsu sighed sadly while Lucy cackled maniacally.

"Well, well, look what we have here."

"Please, die."

Frightened at the sudden change of the personality of his closest friends, Happy hastily flew out of the library with tears on his closed eyes. "Erza do something!"

Erza was quick to follow Happy to leave to room. "I only want to take a break from my paper works!" Erza shrilled as she tried to run the hell away from the homicidal Lucy and the emo Natsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levy hummed happily. She got her new book awhile ago and she couldn't wait to read it tonight. She was on her way to Erza's office when she heard hasty footsteps. Levy turned to her left and saw Erza and Happy running (or flying, in case of Happy) towards her with worry and fear mixed together on their faces.

Spotting Levy down the hallway, Erza immediately grabbed her comrade's arm and started dragging the Solid Script user with her. "Run, Levy!"

Startled by the panic expression on Erza's voice Levy's feet started running along with the two. "What the hell are we running away from?"

But before neither of the two could even answer Levy, the part of the wall behind them was suddenly blasted away. Levy halted and turned around. _'Are they under attack?! Why the hell is Erza running away then? Shouldn't she be fighting the intruder or something?!'_ Levy readied herself to fight whoever it was trying to destroy their newly built guild.

Noticing Levy readying herself for a fight, "Levy, don't fight it! Just run!" Happy tried persuading Levy.

"B-but—!"

"You can run but you can't hide." A murderous voice was heard coming from the smoke and Levy immediately recognized that voice, but the 'murderous' expression coating the voice was a little out of character.

Shock was understatement of the century when Lucy stepped out of the smoke armed with an unusual sadistic grin and murderous aura.

"Found you, bitches~," Lucy sang behind leaping towards Levy, her slender legs aimed a kick to the other petite lady.

Levy, on the other hand, was too shock to dodge Lucy's leg so she just closed her eyes tightly, and lifted her arms to somehow protect herself from the incoming impact and pain.

"Levy, dodge it!" Happy screamed while Erza vaulted towards Levy to save her.

But neither impact nor pain came over. She just heard someone groaning in pain and something— must have been the body of the one who protected her— hitting the wall very hard because a loud THUD was heard and followed by groan again.

"Gajeel!" Levies exclaimed and rush to aid the other guy. Panther Lily threw the raging Lucy inside the nearest room before securing the door. The black furred cat landed on the floor next to Gajeel.

The Iron Dragon Slayer lifted his face to Levy and Lily, and to both of the latter's surprise instead of usual scowling Gajeel they were greeted by a beaming one with unusual polite aura surrounding him.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi?" Levy unconsciously greeted back.

If the situation was not as chaotic as this, Levy would have laughed at Gajeel's peculiar politeness because he suddenly folded his legs under him properly and straightened his back before smiling at the others.

"How are you doing on this wonderful day, my dear guild mates?" He asked politely.

"I don't know what is scary, seeing an emo Natsu, a homicidal Lucy or this Gajeel being polite to us." Happy muttered in exasperation whilst Lily and Levy was, again, too shock to react.

Gajeel was smiling, not his usual holier-than-thou smirk, and the Iron Dragon Slayer was _actually_ smiling. They could literally see flowers, and butterflies, and rainbows sprouting around the beaming Gajeel and it were kind of horrifying to watch it.

Erza, having enough with this out of character craziness, grabbed Gajeel by his shoulders and slightly shook the guy's body. "No. Stop smiling like that. You don't smile and speak politely. You smirk and insult other people and you like to call them weak and such. And, you also love fighting and destroying other things. That's what you are, Gajeel, so snap out of it or so help me God." Erza has begun viciously shaking Gajeel.

Gajeel, on the contrary, pouted cutely in which horrified the audience before muttering. "You're making me sound like I'm a very violent person, Erza-san."

The Guild Master shuddered after hearing Gajeel added an honorific to her name. "You _are_ violent." Erza nonchalantly commented.

Tears overlooked Gajeel's obsidian eyes before bowing profusely. "I'm so sorry for being naughty, Master-san!" he repeatedly said with his forehead pressed against the floor. Silence shortly followed but was broken when Gajeel suddenly snapped from bowing and shyly smiled at Erza. "I'm sorry Master-san, but please let me kick you."

Erza blinked. "Wait, what?"

Gajeel beamed once again. "I just suddenly feel the urge to kick you, so please prepare yourself."

Erza quickly to evade Gajeel's kick and leaped away from the man dragging the still-shocked Levy, Lily and Happy with her in safe distance. Erza was about to retaliate when the door of the nearby room came flying off its door frame.

"Embrace death bitches!" Lucy announced her presence with savage and ready-to-kill expression on her.

The trio snapped out of their trance and Lucy's screaming profanities was their signal to start running away.

"Erza, what the hell is happening?!" Levy cried as she tried to dodge the kicks from Lucy and Gajeel.

"Hell if I know!"

"Let me murder you, you sons of bitches!" Lucy cackled sadistically.

' _Note to self: never ever let Lucy get so angry because she will turn into a sadistic Lucy and a sadistic Lucy is very, very scary Lucy.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Whatever it was doing all this craziness to their guild mates, Erza couldn't help but to commend that it was working perfectly. Levy, still running and dodging the victims' kick, deduced that in order to be an OOC zombie like everyone else, except that they are not zombies by the way, they needed to be kicked by the infected person.

Happy, Lily, Erza and Levy have been running around the guild with half of their infected teammates hot on their trail. Lucy was spouting ways to torture them _**(I'm going to fucking skin you, bitches, alive!)**_ while Gajeel was politely asking them to allow him to kick them _**(Master-san! Please, let me kick you!).**_

Before that, they have come across an OOC Gray who fully clothed complete with dark tinted sunglasses while his hair was brushed backward and, to their horror, Gray was singing something like _'Hey, girl, this is your song, let's see that badonkadonkdonk.'_ He even invited them to sing along with him, but when they refuse, Gray glared and started singing _'Fuck you! Fuck you very, very much~'_ and kicks followed after that. He was probably the victim of Natsu when the Fire Dragon Slayer was nowhere to be found in the vicinity.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It most unfortunate event, Levy, Erza, Lily and Happy were now cramped inside the small broom shed. They could hear the footsteps of the infected guild members on the other side of the door, either looking for another victim or - the Erza shuddered at this thought— looking for the four of them.

Erza groaned before hugging her legs to her chest. "If I knew that banning Natsu would turn up into this, I wouldn't have done that in the first place. But I only did it to keep Natsu from destroying everything and to keep my paper works from increasing, but what did I get from that? Nothing but an apocalyptic doomsday with everyone turning into something opposite of their old self just like how Natsu turned into an emo, and Lucy into sociopathic sadist, and Gajeel into goody two shoes, and Gray into a singer! And Gray is an awful singer, by the way!" Erza lamented before she started crying.

"Well, on the bright side, we know how to avoid turning like them." Levy tried to console the sulking Seventh Guild Master.

"Can we fight them back?" Lily asked, only for Erza to glare at him.

"No. OOC or not, they are still our comrades. If we can survive and find the cure while dodging their kicks then we will do it just like that."

Lily didn't argue back to Erza because he totally agreed on her decision, and if he was not, it is not like he could fight her. There was a good reason as to why Erza was an S Class Magician and was chosen as the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"KYAAA!"

Everyone inside the room gasped when a familiar scream was heard outside the door.

"That was Wendy and Carla!" without further ado, Happy opened the door and flew towards the scream.

"Happy wait! Shit!" Erza and the other two followed after the blue cat and Erza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Turning into the right corner, at the end of the hallway, they spotted frightened Juvia, Wendy and Carla while they were hugging each other. They were also slowly backing away to someone or something in front of them. Happy came to aid the three ladies, but he paled when he recognized the infected one who was pursuing the other three. Erza appeared in front of the ladies only for her to halt comically when she recognized the pursuer as well.

"L-Laxus?"

"Wassup, wassup, brotha!" a very hippie Laxus greeted them; he was wearing baggy shirt and pants and sunglasses with bright yellow frame.

"Like, seriously, man. You people lacked swag-ness, man." Laxus said while swaying his body in a way how should a hippie move his body and hands.

That was their cue to let go of the laugh that was trying to escape them. Happy was even rolling on the floor while laughing. Erza slapped a hand over her lips trying to be serious but everything was so hilarious, with the baggy clothes and bright yellow sunglasses, she still ended up laughing as well. _'I need a camera here!'_

"Erza-san, what is happening to Laxus-san?"

Erza felt like that question has been the question of the day, but sadly she doesn't have any clue of what the hell is going on to everyone. "I'm not so sure. Everyone just turned into something opposite of their usual self."

Juvia gasped and paled, "Everyone? Even Gray-sama?" Juvia wanted to cry when Erza gave her grim expression instead, but that was all the emotions Juvia was dreading to see. "Did he turn into something like this?" Juvia gestured her head to hippie Laxus while being horrified at the hippie Gray her brain was supplying her.

"Actually, Gray turned into a singing diva. Last time we saw him he was singing 'My Heart Will Go On' while trying to kick us." Happy answered after dusting himself, done laughing but still giggling every time he looked at Laxus.

Juvia blinked in return, her imagination has gone wild after imagining Gray serenading her. "J-Juvia kind of wants to see Gray-sama sing." she muttered shyly with blush coloring her cheeks.

Erza rolled her eyes. "This is seriously not the time to be a fan girl, Juvia."

Juvia pouted but nodded at Erza. As much as she wanted to see Gray singing, she doesn't want to see a hippie Laxus anymore, or a masochistic Elfman asking for her to hit him with a whip or even seeing demurred Cana wearing a Princess gown and acting like a Disney Princess complete with twirling, flicking of pinky fingers, and talking to freaking rats and birds!

Erza and the others winced when suddenly all of the infected members appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. Wendy, Carla, Happy and Juvia shivered as they continue to hug each other while Lily, who transformed into his bigger self and Erza stood in front of them.

 _'Shitshitshitshit_ —, _'_ was the only word Erza's brain supplied her.

"Don't you think death is more inviting than life?"

"Like, seriously man, there is no point in running, man."

"Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy! But here's my number. So, call me maybe~"

"I will murder you, bitches first, before I murder these bastards."

"Master-san, I finally found you! Please let me kick you!"

"E-Erza…" Happy whimpered before his paw clutched her clothes.

"I'll protect you!" suddenly their petite First Guild Master appeared before them; with her slender arms lifted as if protecting them.

"First!" they, even Erza, all cried in great relief.

Mavis glanced to them over her shoulder and beamed. "No matter what I will—,"

Erza and the others were dumbstruck when Lucy unceremoniously kicked the First Guild Master. She was painfully slammed against the wall and dropped down the wooden floor, obviously unconscious.

Lucy laughed evilly before grinning ominously at them. "Bitch is going down."

' _Their only savior,'_ they all cried inwardly when slowly Mavis stood up and looked down at herself. She was still wearing the white frilly dress she usually wear every before.

The others who were not infected by the virus turned to Mavis waiting for any reaction from the previous Master. They were wondering how she will turn out to be. Since their previous Master was child-like, maybe she will turn into something mature or even villainous. Erza shuddered at the horrifying thought.

"Like, what the eff am I wearing?" they were all stunned when their previous Guild Master shrieked in rather girly way. She eyed her white dress disgustingly, "Everything is, like, all white? What about the other colors like red? Or purple? Or pink? I NEED SOMETHING PINK!" Mavis stumped her feet and was dismayed when she discovered that she's bare-footed. "Like, this is seriously a crime against fashion! Someone get me stilettos!" she shrieked again before glaring at Erza. "Your outfit is like so outdated! DIE!" she suddenly sprung towards Erza while aiming a kick at her.

"DUCK!" Erza ordered before pushing the others towards the empty hallway on their left. "RUN!" and they all ran; dignity all forgotten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

And here they are once again, hiding inside the broom shed. It's a miracle really how those infected members did not even think of checking this place. Not that she was complaining.

"How in the world are we going to turn them back to normal?" Wendy asked in hush tone.

"I'm not sure." Happy answered back but then he blinked his eyes and glanced at Erza, "Erza, the paper! Show the paper to Levy!" Happy said in an urgent manner after he leaped to Erza.

Everyone, even Erza, was blinking at Happy. "What paper?"

Happy groaned in dismay, "The paper Natsu was holding awhile ago! You said you will ask Levy to examine it to find clue!"

"Oh… _OH!_ " Erza immediately fished out the paper she had kept (and, shamefully, completely forgotten) in between her chest cleavage. Wendy and the others sweat dropped at the chosen place where Erza keep the said paper. The Seventh Guild Master hastily handed over the paper to Levy. "Here, Natsu was holding this paper before he becomes an emotionally unstable Natsu he is right now."

Levy wanted to slap a hand over her forehead, "Erza! You need to show this kind of information to me early."

Erza blushed and bowed, embarrassed at her own failing memory. "I'm sorry; I was completely occupied of dodging their kicks that I have forgotten all about it."

Levy waved a hand at Erza and started reading the paper. "This is a spell were anyone physically contacted the infected victim they will all undergo a major personality change."

' _No, shit.'_ Erza inwardly cussed while replaying the changes in her guild mates.

"So? Does it say any ways about turning the victims back to normal?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Levy confidently beamed at her comrades, which in return the others sighed and smiled in relief.

But Happy blinked again before turning his head back to the door. "Uhm, guys? Don't you think everything is quiet outside?"

"Oh yeah… I wonder what happened."

"Maybe they all left?" Happy said, hope shining on his eyes.

But they all jumped simultaneously when suddenly the door knob was violently moving as if somebody was trying to open the door, but since it was locked from inside (thank god for that) they could not open it.

An evil laugh came after, "Found you, bastards~" Lucy's hair-raising murderous voice was heard just outside the door. And then it was followed by continuous banging of the door; it appears to be like they were trying to destroy the door from the outside.

"Levy, are you done yet?" Erza anxiously asked her blue haired secretary.

"Wait a minute, I'm still missing something."

"Hurry up!"

After the banging, silence followed, and the occupants of the broom shed were anxiously waiting for the next thing to come while their heart beat was steadily increasing. And then a deafening BANG followed after the short silence before Erza and the others finally noticed that the door was forcedly taken off from its hinges.

Silhouettes of the infected guild members loomed over the doorway with the frightening Lucy in front; it seems that Lucy was the one who kicked down the door.

' _With that strength, Lucy could pass the S Class examination without breaking a sweat.'_ Erza thought inwardly.

"It's time to die." Scary Lucy announced wickedly.

"I'm finished!" Levy exclaimed happily before Lucy could even take her first step inside the broom shed. Erza wanted to kiss Levy right at this moment. Levy begun chanting weird words. "Sala gadoola menchicka boo la bibbidi-bobbidi boo. Now sala gadoola means menchicka boolaroo. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" a bright light suddenly engulfed the whole Fairy Tail guild after Levy finished the spell.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A hippie Laxus?" Alzack amusedly repeated after hearing the whole story from Erza. The Seventh Guild Master nodded.

Bisca, with their daughter Asuka was sitting between the couple, giggled. "I wish I was here to see that. That would have been hilarious thing to see."

Lily chuckled after finishing his green tea. "Indeed, it was." He purred when Asuka brushed him behind his right ear, the very spot where he was very sensitive but wouldn't mind if anyone tried to pet him there.

"So, what happened after that?" Jet asked, joining in the conversation. He was slightly disappointed missing out the event that happened yesterday because he was on a mission with Droy. To see an emo Natsu or the Gray singing just like a diva and a hippie Laxus it would have been an amazing sight to see.

"After the light vanished, the infected victims were lying unconscious on the floor but they were okay; and then after waking up they were back to their old self." Happy supplied the answer after finishing his fish.

Wendy chuckled nervously. "Well, the unpleasant aftermath of the whole fiasco yesterday was that the victims will remember everything and anything that happened while they were under the spell, so poor Natsu-san is being pursued by Laxus and the others right now." Wendy glanced towards the table next to them where Lucy was crying in embarrassment as she was remembering the heinous words she had said yesterday.

"Father and Mother would have been so disappointed if they were to hear me saying those uncouth words." Lucy cried while Mirajane was consoling the weeping blonde. "This is that idiot Natsu's fault. I don't feel sorry that Gray and the others are trying to murder him now."

Behind them, Mavis was also sulking, muttering words like, "There is nothing wrong with my beautiful white dress. AND I DON'T NEED STILETTOS!"

True to Lucy's words, the others could hear the screams and angry yells coming from the outside of the guild. After Erza finished explaining that Natsu had found a paper and unknowingly started the whole 'personality change' virus the other victims had started flogging the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu was quick to flee outside the guild resulting for the others to follow him.

Erza sighed because she knew that this would mean more paper works for her, _'Dang it.'_

Levy and the others were startled when Erza suddenly started laughing crazily before the red head Guild Master took out her lacrimal phone.

Time to beat her high score in Flappy Bird.

And while she was at it, she mentally listed down different ways to escape her incoming paper works.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Sabrina's Musing Corner:** *dodge incoming tomatoes* Well, uhm… reviews, please?

 **Please, support my other stories by leaving a review!**


End file.
